


【A游】有一天他们都能听见旁白

by Amorrd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: For Masquerade#吐槽向。重度OOC，私设如山，一口气摸完的爽文。嫑较真#时间线在教主刚带回星光，巴利安刚变身完 。梗来自一个短片《火枪手》，中括号为旁白#我这辈子净搞沙雕梗了
Relationships: Astral/Tsukumo Yuuma
Kudos: 3





	【A游】有一天他们都能听见旁白

  
**［这场面有点熟悉，］** 听到这个声音，大家愣了一下，不约而同看向天空，［ **毕竟你们在几十集前就这么对峙过，区别只是对面多了几个人。不过这有什么用呢？反正都是送。］**  
「谁在说话？」九十九游马问，「巴利安吗？光柱？光柱会说话？！」   
「……」神代凌牙说：「不是。」   
**［神代凌牙想要张张嘴，来表达他的惊讶。但是他想起来，他巴利安变身后没有嘴，这可真不方便。］**  
众人这次不约而同看向巴利安的脸。准确的说，是嘴本应存在的位置。   
武田铁男摸摸下巴：「我之前都没注意，璃绪同学，你们是怎么说话的？」   
巴利安集体沉默。   
**［勇敢的德尔贝想要替巴利安解围，他是个好人，但是他嘴比较笨。借口还没编好，所以他准备强行转移话题。］**   
德尔贝刚迈出半步的脚缩回去了。   
神代凌牙厉声呵斥：「别装神弄鬼！你是什么人！」   
**［神代凌牙是个好领袖，他以前替九十九游马出头，现在替巴利安出头。他永远是救场子的那个。］**  
神代璃绪骄傲的说：「这是纳修的优点。」   
**［其他巴利安赞同地点头。但是不包括贝库塔，他现在满脑子都是这声音是个什么玩意。我不是个玩意，请尊重我，贝库塔先生。］**  
「抱歉，」贝库塔很没诚意地说，「这位……」   
**［女士。］**  
他煞有介事地点头：「是的，女士。」   
**［但是我不打算原谅你。诸位状况外的或者看热闹的，梅拉古和纳修转生是贝库塔害的。］**  
所有人看向贝库塔，巴利安尤为震惊。 **[我要强调一下，贝库塔杀了他们，两次。]**  
贝库塔条件反射：「我没有！」他转身对纳修和梅拉古解释：「这对我有什么好处？」   
德尔贝点点头：「你说的对。」   
他安抚他的同伴：「我们不能自乱阵脚，万一这个声音是人类世界弄出来扰乱军心的怎么办？」   
**［天城快斗虽然还半死不活，但他很想大声反驳。］**  
「虽然很不爽，不过这个声音说的没错，」天城快斗被轨道7搀扶起来，「这不是心城的技术。」   
他顿了顿。   
「而且我也不会弄出这样一个不受控制的家伙。」   
**［很显然，快斗并不像他嘴上说的那样讨厌我。看到巴利安吃瘪的样子他甚至有点爽。］**  
「我没有。」   
**［你有。］**  
天城快斗加大分贝：「我没有！」   
**［好吧，你说没有就没有。顺带一提，他身处失明边缘，再决斗一次就会去见上帝。建议你们赶快找个救护车。］**  
在天城快斗被克里斯和轨道7塞进救护车后，两方势力交换了一下眼神。他们一致决定将决斗放在之后，毕竟这个声音看起来不会让他们好好打牌，甚至可能偷看双方手牌——   
**［我不会这么做的，毕竟你们开挂都很脏。］**  
「开挂？」九十九游马重复，「我们没有开挂，我们不是一直在正常的决斗吗？」   
**［正常的决斗不会从卡组抽出之前根本没有的卡。但是对于灵魂不是地球人而是星光体的你来说，这么说也没问题。］**  
在场所有人又一次震惊的无以复加。   
和九十九游马一起长大的观月小鸟最先缓过神：「游马的灵魂和Astral有关？！」 **［她内心甚至有些激动，她早就觉得Astral和游马的关系不一般。］**  
少女脸红的像番茄。   
「我才没有！」 **［虽然她努力向状况外的游马和Astral摆出认真脸，但是沮丧的是，没有一个当事人听出我的弦外之音。于是小鸟自己也沮丧起来，你磕CP不是你的错，亲爱的。］**  
观月小鸟不想说话了。   
九十九游马指指自己，又指指Astral，瞠目结舌。星光体永远是他们之中最为冷静的一个。   
「这是怎么回事，女士？」   
**［为了防止引火烧身，星光体决定称呼我为女士。关于这个问题你应该去问基田，要知道没看到结局我也没想到是这个发展——简单来说，就是你亲了你自己。］**  
所有人沉默。   
他们看向九十九游马和Astral，前所未有的整齐。 **［克里斯开启了录音功能，决定把这件事分享给他父亲和天城快斗。］**  
克里斯在两个弟弟的注视下收起终端。   
九十九游马开始结巴。   
「什……我……没……」   
Astral气定神闲：「游马的灵魂应该来自我和千尊决斗时遗留下来的能量。」   
**［外星人并没有反驳亲吻这点。］**  
九十九游马脸红透了，而他的朋友们露出卧槽的表情。   
**［神代凌牙是最惊讶的那个，作为现场仅存的另一个三勇士，他对他昔日的朋友跑去悄无声息的搞基感到十分震惊，甚至开始操心起出柜压力。］**  
「我没有。」他反驳，不过没两秒钟，他就转头问九十九游马：「你真的打算和外星人在一起？你要怎么和你奶奶和姐姐说？」   
**［这就是他口中的斩断昔日羁绊。］**  
「闭嘴，」他一挥披风，王者气度尽显，「将大家隐藏在心底的事情摆在台面上，你很开心吗！」   
**［神代凌牙为大家站出来的样子很帅，为大家找场子已经成了他刻在DNA里的本能。但是他大概不知道，他的巴利安形态在他昔日的人类朋友眼里看来就像个茄子。而他挥动披风的样子，就像个会挥动披风的茄子。］**  
神代凌牙：「……」   
他看向他昔日的朋友们，无论是托马斯，还是九十九游马，大家都看向别处，没一个敢直视他的眼睛。   
**［这个说要斩断羁绊的男人感受到了OTK。］**  
「住口，」神代璃绪说，「你不知道纳修舍弃了什么，下定了什么样的决心。」   
**［璃绪是个好姑娘，她永远是神代凌牙最坚实的后盾。］**  
她骄傲地挺起胸膛。   
**［不过她并不知道，神代凌牙故意躲着她上学这件事。］**   
她愣了下，神代凌牙背影一僵。   
**［还不让游马大声说话，怕引来你。］**  
她将目光移向九十九游马，不知为什么，声音听起来格外温柔。但其他人打了个寒颤：「有这回事吗，游马？」   
**［Astral伸出手，想制止游马。而当事人还在状况外。］**  
游马回头看了眼Astral，后者手停在半空，不知道伸出去还是缩回来。   
**［回答璃绪的问题吧，游马。］**  
「哦，好的，」他挠挠脸，「嗯……如果鲨妹你问鲨鱼是不是有过躲着你的时候，我记得是有。」   
**［神代凌牙疯狂摆手，但是九十九游马看不懂他的手势。让我们为他默哀三秒。］**  
**［神代璃绪看起来想把决斗盘拍在她哥哥脸上……哦，她真的这么做了，好姑娘。不过我建议你给贝库塔也来一下，这样后面就不用再演几十集。］**  
贝库塔召唤出决斗盘：「看样子，让你不再破坏我们巴利安羁绊的方式只有一个。」   
**［你急了。］**  
其他巴利安也举起决斗盘。   
**［决斗吗？不，我不会按照你们奇葩的世界观来的，而且世界真的欠你一座小金人——特别是你身体里还有个千尊大人的情况下，这么说来应该是两座小金人。］**  
巴利安集体看向贝库塔。   
贝库塔愤怒地上前：「千尊大人的力量是心城唤醒的！你不要血口喷人！」   
**［他为自己的演技发自内心的感到骄傲。］**   
他义愤填膺：「大家不要被这个声音迷惑。」   
**［要我播放游戏王Zexal第二季吗？让我先找找op，哦是OP4，我要放了……］**  
贝库塔：「……你停一停。」   
**［我放错了，这是难听的ED，啊不是，OP5。］**  
九十九游马说：「我觉得挺好啊，决斗的时候有音乐这不是更有气氛嘛！」   
**［是的，你说的没错，我更喜欢OP，啊不是，是ED5，毕竟这首歌让我泪洒太平洋治好了我多年的跳ED。让我们看看贝裤……贝库塔和千尊主上签契约那集……哦，这里有个太太把他坑梅拉古和纳修那集也剪到了一起……］**  
九十九游马：「哦哦哦一飞冲天啊！！！」   
米凯尔努力将跑飞的话题拉回正轨：「呃，这位女士，你这样我们听不见贝库塔的惨叫。」   
**［你说的有道理。］**  
不知道是OP还是ED的歌曲消失了。   
米扎艾尔说：「我从没想过巴利安的友情终结于今天。」   
**［巴利安居然存在友情，Astral想。他将他对巴利安的吐槽都藏在那张性冷淡的面孔下，浑然不记得他才是那个在第一季冷着脸吐槽并悄悄写了二十二条观测结果不懂感情为何物的外星人。］**  
九十九游马说：「Astral感情很丰富的。」   
神代凌牙把脚从贝库塔头上移开，神代璃绪和德尔贝将死狗一样的贝库塔拖走。纳修说：「只有你这么觉得。」   
其他人颇为赞同的点头。   
**［九十九游马开始回忆他和Astral的点点滴滴，最近的就是他在星光界的遭遇。他为了和Astral见面，历经艰难险阻……］**  
凯特狠狠擤了把鼻涕。   
**［甚至殴打老丈人……］**   
「等等，」一直在状况外的托马斯终于有了台词，「老丈人？老丈人是谁？」   
**［最后和Astral打着休息的旗号做不休息的事情……］**  
观月小鸟和神代璃绪发出意义不明的吸气声。   
拥有两辈子记忆的成年男人纳修·神代凌牙立刻反应过来他们在星光界做了点啥。他飞速朝九十九游马和Astral的方向奔去，拳头紧绷，表情有点扭曲。   
**［这大概就是为什么九十九游马觉得Astral感情很丰富的原因。］**  
巴利安七皇对星光界代表使用物理决斗，拳头攻击表示！   
「游马是未成年！」基拉古和武田铁男扯住愤怒的神代凌牙，后者甚至解除了巴利安变身，化身狂战士：「你要不要脸，啊？Astral，你要不要脸！」   
托马斯大喊：「揍得好！不愧是我厨的男人！」   
好学生等等力孝还在状况外。   
「为什么鲨鱼那么生气？」   
阿里特也在状况外。   
「这有什么可生气的？Astral和游马不是好兄弟吗？」   
德尔贝和米凯尔同时丢给他们一个复杂眼神。   
米扎艾尔对那边不感兴趣，他一个人寂寞地抚摸自己的银河眼。   
贝库塔躺在地上半死不活。   
克里斯低头问终端：「你都听见了？」   
天城快斗躺在急救床上，他换了病号服，似乎要进手术室。病号闭着眼，轨道7在旁边晃来晃去；从克里斯这边看，机器人似乎在给自己老婆文字直播。   
好像全世界都知道九十九游马和Astral发生了脖子以下。   
「听见了，凌牙揍得好。」天城快斗顿了顿，他露出一个渗人的笑：「等我出来再加我一份。」   
**［于是，世界和平。］  
**

FIN.


End file.
